bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Conjugal Conjecture/@comment-29609314-20160816002347
Oh and in case you haven't realized, I'm a yuuuuuge fan of the Big Bang Theory. I can bang literally anybody with my presumptively yuuuuuge **points to crotch** There needs to be lots of things that happen to Big bang this season, and so much improvements that need to be made from last season that ended with a big thud. It's losing all it's nerdiness, energy, momentum, and everything. It may continue to be revered as TV's Number one Comedy, but it couldn't be further from the truth. Everything is messed up: Sheldon, who used to be this dorky, arrogant nerdy outcast who had limited social skills, is slowly and slowly becoming more of a real boy. Amy has gone from being the female equivelent of Sheldon to a normal person, and lacking hin humor and utterly boring, who still doesn't quite understand Sheldon and rolls her eyes at pretty much anything that isn't about sex. Penny is too successful, and she makes way more than her husband, making her life better off and possibly raises the speculations of whether she can depend on her husband for anything. And Raj Koothrapalli? Ugh, Raj. The most obnoxious, silly, and needy character of all time. Why is he a loser? Why can't he control himself when dealing with Emily and Claire? This is a show about scientists and nerds, and yet the Indian guy is somehow the biggest loser. He is sleazy and perverted, and obsesses over sex marriage and everything in between. Making the most homo gay jokes of all " When I come out of my closet I'm gonna nail those guyzzz" and "I'm going to pull out my wand and shoot my magic all over his ass" "I need a "Rod of Ressurection" really bad, get in here with the rod and GIVE IT TO MEEE..." AND "Stuart and I had these holes in our lives and now we fill each other's holes" Aggggggrrrrghhhh This people waste our show! The show used to be so much about science and I used to learn about a few things, like how I cry because others (like you guys) are stupid and it makes me sad! If you weren't stupid you could understand at least half a word of what I was saying! And Season 9 ended on such a stupid and anticlimactic cliffhanger, so Sheldon's mom and Leonard's Dad go to the same hotel, and we don't know if they are predicting a relationship to form eventually. How is that real comedy? They keep on recylcling the same jokes and humor all the time. It is about time we revampt the show. I'm a gonna join forces with Warner Bros and Chuck Lorre and REDO the show until it gets a better premise, and the old premise that made it successful in the FIRST PLACE. Are we gonna keep entertaining our thugs and gangsters in Skid Row with all this trash talk? No. I promise you, when Donald Trump get's elected, he's going to help to educate MORE AND MORE people to get A REAL EDUCATION, NOT THE KIND THAT THE CURRENT BIG BANG WRITERS GOT!!!! WHO'S WITH ME? WHO'S WITH ME? WHO'S WITH ME?